Kitsune, Kitsune, Bat, Half Breed, Okami, Pyro
by broken winged kitsune
Summary: 5 bandits and a wanted half breed meet under odd sercumstances and what will happen?...


_Kitsune + Kitsune + Bat + Half Breed + Okami + Pyro Chaos!_

Anime: Yu Yu Hakasho

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKSHO OR THE CHARECTERS BUT THE CHARICTERS KETSUEKI, AND NIGHTFIRE ARE MINE

Disclaimer: the characters Yana and El are my friends NOT MINE!

Shout out: to my good friend Yoko for letting me use the characters Yana and El Sank you bunches

Warnings: violence, swearing, bad spelling, bad grammar… ect

Summary for the entire fic: a love story between Kuronue and Ketsueki and then another love story between Yoko and Yana…. Ketsueki a strange half breed is wanted by Koenma or is it lord Enma? She knows but do her friends she. Yana a Brow and grey fox with sad lose what is it? Night fire a cursed human who found her way into the Maki. El a fire crazes murder/ thief what happens when they all meat/ don't know find out

_Chapter 1_

_6 Bandits _

This is a story that no one really wants to remember but every one involved in it dose why well….

"Shit!"

"What now?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because I felt like it…"

The girls realized it was a mistake to be yelling so loudly when three spears were thrown at them it barely missed them. Both girls started to run again they had been running for so long and were starting to tire. Ketsueki was the older girl she looked about 19 but she acted more like she had been around for over 200 years if not more. She had pure white shoulder length hair. Her eyes were as red as a blood moon. She had unusually large fangs and claws but then again she was not a normal kitsune for that matter… she had white fox ears they too were white with black tips. Her tail had the same coloring as her ears. She had a net shirt on but on top of that she was wearing a red halter top that had the symbol for blood witch well fit her name, the shirt was ripped on the bottom so you could see the net shirt over her stomach but the net shirt ended right above her belly button the left arms netting was starting to fall apart she also had a blue hand sock that was as well tarring in various places her right ear had three piercings on it. She wore a black leather chocker it strangely resembled a caller. She had dragon wings to small to lift a human but maybe just big enough to carry a small kitsune. She had a charred mini skirt it was black and burnt. She was as well wearing a pair of blue jeans. She wore no shoes and her feet were cut and blistered. She had silver cuffs they had something written on them but she always had dirt smeared over them so no one could tell what they said. There were chains hanging off of them as well so she must have escaped from some were. But the on thing that stood out the most was the silver necklace that had a red tear drop shaped jewel, the jewel matched her eyes. Nightfire knew better to confront the half breed about her odd jewelry.

Nightfire on the other hand was nearly the exact opposite. She had long blond hair it was nearly down to her back. She simply looked human you couldn't sense any yokai. She was wearing navy blue shorts and a purple tank top, black bulky tenish-shoes. White socks that were up to her knees. She also had a white sweat shirt tied around her waist. This girl looked pretty human but she had a few traits that most humans didn't have. Her eyes were a baby blue almost like a wolf pups. Witch would fit for the girl looked only about 13 maybe at best 14 she was so young and foolish. Ketsueki knew almost nothing about her past the 2 had only met a few days ago and neither was willing to share any secrets about each other in case they decided to betray each other witch was how the demon world often worked…

Both had been running for a while Ketsueki suddenly sped up she ran forward and then disappeared it was hard to keep track of some one in this forest especially when you were new to this world. Nightfire kept running for about five minute before she saw the half breed blur going back the way she had just came. _What now o well better just fallow her I cant get lost again especially in this place. _The frantic teen spoon around and started heading after the fox… _ Awwwwww crap I lost her well maybe this curse isn't such a bad thing after all. _ After her thought past in mid run she started to shift black fur sprung form her back, arms, legs, and her face started to form into a snout after the transformation was finished there was no longer a shy 13 year old but a wolf who was about 6 months of age nearly full grown but her eyes were still blue her left front paw was silver and the under side of hr tail was as well same with the small star on her chest. The creature put her nose to the ground and began to sniff she found the sent fallowing it at a steady pace she took a few turns and then suddenly and oddly the trail just stopped the pup stopped looked around curiously there was no sign of the white haired bat/fox.

"Come on lets get going." A cold and board voice sounded from her right. The wolf jerked her head down and to her astonishment there was a small black fox white tipped ears and tail with the same small torn dragon wings. The same tear drop necklace around her neck and the silver cuffs that were covered in dirt. "What the hell is the look for!" demanded to fox.

"You have no sent…"

"So what the hell is your point…?"

"Every thing has a sent… even dead things…"

"Well pup I don't so get used to it and yes I have one in my human form but not in my fox form so what as I already said get used to it and be happy I waited for you." The wicked fox scolded. They walked for about an hour.

"Hey do ya hear that." Nightfire stopped her ears twitching back and forth tring to pick up any hint of sound but then nothing came so the continued walking. "Get down now!" Nightfire whispered and then crouched low as to not bee seen. Ketsueki did the same the made there way over to some bushes and then slipped into them they lay there for a while both crouched low and ears twitching. Finally Ketsueki picked up the sound it was a demon in search of them he must have had a club and was a big son a bitch a few sticks cracked right in front of them by this point Nightfire had figured out the same thing.

The demon could smell the dog or wolf er what ever the hell it was but the fox it was not able to pick up… then he saw it a silver and black tail barely hanging out of the bushes. The demon approached as quietly as he could but that was still pretty loud. _As soon as he leans in ward a little he dies I will let out a little bit of my yokai not much but enough to kill him…. Heheheheh….._ Ketsueki was chuckling manically but yet silently. A wave of panic washed over the young creature her heart began to race she knew that Ketsueki would kill her off eventually but she didn't think it would be this soon her form was starting to waver _damn it! Focus you can try to fight her is it come right down to it right? _Her form steadied and she was ready to fight her former companion the demon slammed his club down and at that moment. A burst of rei fanned out around them it was a small amount but enough to have killed a normal human and then shadows came in the shape of weapons the demon drew back to flew but could not for he was trapped then finally getting enough courage to look at the half breed who had black shadows surrounding her she was moving her hands as if she was controlling the shadows they were moving slowly and carefully pulling the shadows wielding them like a puppet master and his puppets. Then the demon dropped dead.

"Shit run!" the red eyed fox turned and ran as fast as she could it was amazing to watch she didn't even attack the creature just dropped dead… then the word the kitsune had blurted echoed in her mind. She spun and ran as well. Both of the girls had been running in such a blind flurry they weren't watching were they were going. From there all anyone could remember was a crash and shouting. Ketsueki felt a harsh pull on her wing she fallowed it assuming it was Nightfire tring not to lose her. So she got up and ran. After they had been running a ways Ketsueki took a closer look at what she was fallowing and this was not the little blond brat or the blue eyed pup she stopped and snarled the kitsune stopped in shock and turned it had blue green eyes nine tales gray fur with brow streaks.

"You're not El-san…" she squeaked

"Well no shiten." Yana took a step back from the sent less fox that looked like she had crawled out of the grave. "Answer me this who are you?"

"Y-a—Yana." The fox stumbled over her words the fox's fur was so scruffy it seemed to be UN kept and dirty but hey Ketsueki looked like she was half rotted. Yana's eyes searched for the something when she saw the cuffs she ran forward yelling "shiny!" she bit one in her teeth then she pulled. The demon half breed let out a howl the would have shammed a grey wolf then turning she lunged and bit down on one of the grey foxes tail though the creature scrummed tring to break free the winged fox's bite was firm and would not be broken. She bit down harder felling the crack of breaking bones then salty sweat red liquid enter her mouth then with a final crack the tail ripped off and, and Yana ran off now with only eight and a half tails instead of nine.

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Who is this _Nightfire had been a pure silver kitsune even his clothes were made of silver silk and he was in his humanoid form his silver ears, main, and tail were shimmering so brightly it make her silver fur look like nothing more then spray paint. He had been jumping from tree to tree but the branches made no noise as he moved threw them it was as if they were tring to help him look inconspicuous. After a while she could sense his irritation with her fallowing him, he stopped and leaped down form the branch he was standing on he leaped down and landed in front of the wolf pup.

"Why are you fallowing me?" he asked he clearly knew she was not just some pup.

"Because I lost my friend and she was to a fox or maybe a bat um well I not sure but she looked similar to you and I was wondering if you knew her or were she was." The childish voice shocked the fox ethereally it was so childish and scared.

"Who are you show me your true form." He commanded of the pup. She shifted uneasily and then began to morph into a…_ HUMAN! _The word screamed in his head in shock amassment and pure confusion. "You're human but how?"

"A simple curse. I'm just one of thoughts girls that little children are told about for bed time stories but to bad this isn't any bed time story…."

"A were wolf?"

"Hai…" Yoko Kurama wanted to kill her so badly but she was showing such respect he wasn't going to… yet

"Who is she?"

"Nani?"

Your friend…."

"Ketsueki…"

"The half breed!"

"Yes…" _How the hell did she manage to find the mutt and who was she really I sensed her yokai earlier and it was pretty strong and this human girl some how lived through feeling that?_ This was just too weird. He looked into the 13 year olds eyes and then he realized that she had put a spell on him she hadn't lied at all either she grinned and ran. _Damn it!_ He fallowed her he had almost no trouble catching up to her she was only 13 and a human besides she ran faster way faster much to faster for a human she knows her powers pretty well then if she could use them in her human form. She turned and lost the fox she was breathing heavily and she slowed down to a jog. She was then jumped by a nine tailed silver fox whose he now knew was Yoko. He leaped and drove his teeth into her shoulder she wanted to black out but her curse forced her awake she grabbed the fox by the neck ripped it her hand was morphing into a large five figured paw and her nails were turning black and growing into claws, the whites of her eyes had turned black she threw the fox into a rock with such force that the rock cracked. The fox stood up his body shaking… he didn't move just stood there glaring and snarling she was starting to change back into a week human but now he knew what her limits were she threw his trinket at him it skidded on the ground and shards of rock flew into his face he snarled she ran forward so fast he couldn't counter then picking up the trinket she clawed his right eye, after witch he let out another shriek of pain the she was gone she was then once again changing into awolf. She didn't get very far. At all before a bunch of thronged vines rapped them selves around her she could feel the blood slipping through the vines she had lost so much blood she was starting to change back to her human state but her will wouldn't let her stay as a wolf she couldn't give to fox the satisfaction of seeing her scream she kept her lips firmly sealed.

"Give me my trinket"

"Why." The vines tightened and she almost cried out but then she bit it back memories of the human world shot y her it was her reason for not crying her chilled hood her father leaving because of her and her interests and her refusals. Her running away because her mother was abusing her. And finally the day she was cursed she closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened to the one person who she had found refuge the one friend maybe even loved him…. He was…. She couldn't bring her self to accept it…she shut her eyes as silver tears glided down them they were swift like her movements as beautiful as her human body that was now covered in blood. She dropped the trinket and then she felt nothing was she dead or just passed out?

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Well shit."

"what now Kuronue or should I say bat boy…."El said in a sarcastic tone both demons were back to back weapons out and ready for a fight.

"Don't call me that…."they were surrounded by a band of lizard demons they had caught them fleeing the theft. They both had lost there partners. And in this situation they were managing to get along but barely.

"On three run…" El had large bat wings… she was a pyro she had long black hair it was in a braid and had silver streaks. Her eyes were also silver. Her cloths were the same style except black instead of silver. She had been charging some of her fire power as to blow them an opening to escape through

"1… 2… 3!" she cried and then sending all of her fire bombs and what not she herd cries of dying demons she was wanting to laugh but when it all cleared she was standing alone with more angry demons then she could count and then it occurred to her he never needed her help and she was being used _damn it… her tricked me I should never trust my own kind even if they are a bat demon…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 1 well I would love feed back. I don't mind flamingos either so if you hate it go head and tell me so but should I type up the rest of the chapters or should I just quiet all together?

- Broken winged kitsune


End file.
